


Untitled #1

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Gen, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks he’s dying, so he tells Arthur his biggest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1

  
  



End file.
